Invisible Man
by Judas Rising
Summary: Raven adjusts to life as Jade's Invisible Man - Please Review


**Invisible Man**

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the wrestlers, I have nothing to do with the wwf, so don't sue, pure fiction. Jade is a character I made up.Song owned by 98 Degrees 

  
**************************  


Jodie walked into the locker room, a huge smile on her face. Life was perfect, well for her at least. Scott watched from the corner as Adam wrapped his long arms around her waist, Jodie's smile getting even bigger and brighter than before. She looked so happy, so in love. Scott was happy for them, of course he was, but he only wished that smile was for him. 

You can hardly wait to tell all your friends  
How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
And how he always makes your heart skip a beat  
Everytime he walks by  


He continued to watch as the couple kissed sweetly, smiling that lovers smile at each other. Jodie said something that must have been pretty funny, because Adam looked like he was about to fall down from laughing so hard. He shook his head at Jodie, who smiled innocently, and then playfully poted, a cheeky grin tugging on her lips. He watched as Adam bent down so he was looking straight in her eyes, whispered something then stood up again. For a minute Scott thought he had said something upsetting to Jodie, but his fears were proven wrong when she smiled sweetly, looking as if she was about to cry with joy. She reached up on her tip toes, and kissed him. She started ever so tenderly, and when they pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, they were both a little bit breathless. 

As they walked off, Scott noticed Adam reaching for Jodie's hand, twining their fingers together.Scott fought the urge to run over there and beat the crap out of Adam, a guy he thought was a friend, but what reason did he have? "Your dating the girl I dream about every day?" Oh yeah, that would go down real well. Truth was he had no real reason to be mad at Adam, he was just jealous. Jealous that Adam was in love with the girl Scott loved, and jealous that she returned his love whole-heartedly. 

  
And if you're feeling down  
He'll pick you up  
He'll hold you close when you're making love  
He's everything you been dreaming of, oh baby  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man  
Oh, you don't see me baby  


Scott stood behind the training room door and watched as Adam held Jodie while she cried. She had run, or more like limped, straight to him after the match, the pain too much for her to handle. She had torn something in her knee, he couldn't hear what the trainer called it, during a spot in her match against Dean Malenko. Adam had been waiting with arms wide open as she stepped behind the curtain. Her wrapped her up in his arms, stroking her hair as she told him how much it hurt. When she couldnt walk to the trainer, Adam picked her up and carried her there, whispering sweet nothings in her ear the whole time. 

How much Scott wanted to be the one that Jodie ran to when she was upset, or whose arms she snuggled into at night. He would do anything to tell her how he felt, but why tell her? He knew the feelings weren't returned. She only had eyes for Adam. He was Jodie's world, her everything, and Scott wished for just one day he could trade places with Adam, and find out how it felt to have those beautiful brown eyes look at him, filled with nothing but love. "I guess i'll never know!" He thought to himself. 

  
You probaby spend hours on the phone  
Talking 'bout nothing at all  
It doesn't matter what the conversation  
Just as long as he calls  
  
Lost in a love so real, and so sincere  
And you'll wipe away other's tears  
Your face lights up whenever he appears  


Scott watched as Jodie had her knee taped up, she would need to go to the hospital straight away to have it looked at. He had to smile when Dean Malenko walked in, and the first thing Jodie did was ask if he was all right. That was Jodie for you, just being told she may need an operation and all she cares about is if the other person is all right. 

Adam stood to the side, holding her hand, letting Jodie squeeze his hand if it hurt too much. He talked to her to ge her mind off the pain, and it worked for the most part. The pain seemed to wash away off her face when she looked at Adam, their eyes looking yet again. As he stroked her cheek gently, telling her how much he loved her, she could only look at him with big eyes, looking more like the angel she was. 

  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man  
Oh, you don't see me baby  
  
[spoken]  
I see you all the time baby  
Huh, the way you look at him  
I wish it was me, sweetheart  
Boy, I wish it was me  
But I guess ...  
  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man  
Oh, you don't see me baby  
  
Scott was busy loading his gear into his car when he noticed Adam and Jodie walk into the car park. Slipping into the shadows, he watched with envious yet concern filled eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Adam had his arm around Jodie's waist, who was trying to hop to the car. When it hurt her knee to much, Adam told her something, then ran off to the car as she stayed in the one spot. Puzzled as to what Adam was doing, Scott shoke his head at his romantc friend as he rushed back to Jodie, his hands now free, and picked her up. Slipping her arms around his neck as he carried her to the car, Jodie made some wise crack towards Adam that Scott had to laugh at. 

As Adam placed Jodie in the car, being careful not to hurt here, he squatted down beside her, helping her get in properly. When she was seated as comfortably as her knee would let her get, she leaned over and kissed Adam passionately. When they pulled apart, Jodie thanking Adam for his help, they continued getting ready to leave, smiling the whole time. 

Scott remained in the shadows until Adam's car drove out of the parking lot, deciding he should get back to the hotel. He was tired, angry and very irritable. He needed to get out of here, get some sleep. Hell, who was he kidding? What he really needed was to get Jodie out of his mind. 

She was happy, so why couldn't he be happy for here? Scott racked his brain but couldn't think of an answer. He had never been a dreamer, knowing the face of reality form an early age, but if there was one thing that he would wish for; dream of it was for Jodie to look at him the way she looked at Adam. 

He knew it wouldn't happen, no matter how hard he tried to make it happen, it wouldn't. He was invisible. Jodie's Invisible Man! 

  
I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man  
Oh, you don't see me baby  
  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh baby  
The invisible man  
You don't see me girl  
But I love you   
Yes, I love you   
The invisible man  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah  
The invisible man  
Baby, baby, baby, yeah  
The invisible man 


End file.
